Non-combat Skills: Use
To use skills outside of combat, a player must use up non-combat mana. Every skill has two mana colors associated with it. When a character decides to call upon a skill the possess, they must choose how much mana they would like to use. A player recieves one die to roll for any skill check for free. Each mana used adds one die to their roll. They can use mana of either color for that skill, or use a combination of both colors. Players using at least 1 mana of each color for that skill will recieve a synergy bonus towards the skill check of +1d10. 2 colorless mana can be used in replace of any one colored mana, however this mana will not count towards a synergy bonus. If players make a skill check for a skill in which they possess the corresponding trait, (ex. a character with the athletic trait performing a "Jump" skill check) will recieve a +1d10 "ability" bonus for every 2 mana spent on the skill check, rounded up. When a player announces that they would like to perform an action using a certain skill, the GM should ask them to perform a skill check using that skill. The player will then announce how much mana they would like to use, and of which colors. For each mana used up, a player will roll 1d10. The total # of success will be calculated as 1 success for every 8 or 9 rolled, and two successes for every 10 rolled. If this total is equal to or greater than the difficulty of the skill check, the player suceeds, otherwise the player fails. In either case, the character has used up the mana. Re-rolling skill checks In situations where it is appropriate for a character to attempt more than once to perform the required action, the character may do so, however they will have to use more mana for each subsequent attempt. For multiple attempts the character will recieve a bonus of 1d10 for every 2 mana points previously used (rounded down). This is to show that some effort has already been made. However, a player must use at least one additional mana to perform a re-roll in addition to his/her bonus re-roll dice. Ex. Player would like to perform a gather information skill check. The character would announce what type of information they would like to gather (In this case, information from a database regarding the known affiliates of a wanted man). The GM would inform the player that this check has a difficulty of 3. The Gather Information skill uses blue and white mana, so the player decides to use one blue and one white mana. They player removes one of each mana from his/her mana pool. The player then rolls 4d10 (1 free die, 1 for each mana, +1 synergy bonus for using 2 colors.) The player rolls a 7+0+4+2=2 successes. The player has failed the roll. The player asks the GM if he can continue to search the database, who then confirms. The player now decides to use 2 more mana, one blue and one white again. This time the character rolls 5d10 (1 free die, 1 for each mana, +1 synergy bonus, +1 for the 2 mana previously used). The player rolls a 1+0+9+8+6=4 successes. The GM informs the player that they have succeeded in the skill check and gives them the information. Category:Skills Category:Rules